The Digimon Guardians
by Chronos a keeper of time
Summary: Ever wonder what the connection between season 2 & 3 was. What? You say there is no connection, see that is where you are wrong. The 1st chapter may be familar and the 2nd is mostly explaination. Read on and Review if you seek my truth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon all rights belong to TOEI Bandai, Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment and all others who are associated with Digimon. Especially episodes 24 and 25 of season 3 in which this story starts from.  
  
"I win again chummily!" Kazu said as he laid down a digimon card.  
  
Kenta stared at his defeat, "Oh great, why do these things always happen to me?" he sunk his head low. It was the third time he had lost to Kazu since the time they had been there. All of a sudden, someone had spoke out loud to everyone.  
  
"Where can that goggle head be anyway?" Rika shouted. In reality, the group had been waiting for Takato and Guilmon for quite some time. When speaking of the group, it had consisted of ten beings. There was Rika and her partner Renamon, Henry and his partner Terriermon, Jeri and her partner Leomon, the two non-tamers, Kenta and Kazu and finally there was Takato and Guilmon. Much has happened to the group every since they received their D- powers and became tamers. But most importantly their friend Calumon was captured by Makuramon the mysterious monkey Deva and was taken against his will to the digital world. For reasons why, were still unknown, but they group intended to find out what exactly they are. They had managed to find a portal to the digital world underneath Guilmon's hidden lair after their fight with Vikaralamon the ninth Deva. And so they wait for there final companions to join them.  
  
Jeri got up from where she had sat down. She spoke, "Don't worry Rika, I think Takato has a good reason why he's so late."  
  
"Well he better hurry, or were going to leave without him." Rika replied  
  
After a few more moments had passed a voice started to call off in the distance, "Hey!"  
  
Henry turned his head to see Takato and Guilmon rushing towards them. Rika muttered, "Finally," while Henry replied, "Takato! Where've you been?"  
  
As he approached them he started to catch his breath while still talking, "Sorry I'm late you guys.I was just finishing.up something."  
  
They had noticed that he had some sort of banner at his back. Rika replied, "Oh no, not this again." Takato explained, "You see theirs me, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Kenta, Kazu, and Calumon. I was putting on the finishing touches on it this morning."  
  
"Ok, let's just get this journey moving along." Henry replied  
  
Suddenly from behind a voice called out, "Hey!"  
  
They all spun around as they saw a figure standing there before them. It was a man who wore a white un-pressed shirt and a pair of black sunglasses that covered eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Henry shouted as he had recognized him all too well.  
  
Yamaki threw a black device to the kids. Henry managed to catch this as Yamaki started to explain, "It's a communicator. We'll be able to talk to you when you're in the digital world." It was a complete surprise to everyone, for it was the first time Yamaki was actually trying to help the tamers. He was no longer the person who despised digimon; he was now their friend. He removed his sunglasses revealing his eyes, "Good luck."  
  
They thanked him as they started to head into the cave. They crawled within the dark and dirty hovel dug by Guilmon a while back. One by one the members of the group crawled through until they saw it. The ball of light and digital bits floating around, it was their one-way ticket to another dimension. They had to be brave to undertake the journeys ahead; it was no longer a game to them as a friend was at stake. This was really happening and they plan to charge into it, head long into the mystery of the digital world.  
  
"Ok, here we go!" Takato replied  
  
The bright lighting surrounded them as the blinding effect overtook them. They were being drawn to it as the powers caused them to enter. They were crossing dimensions, entering a place that not too many tread upon. Either then digimon, they question what else would they meet? What else was in stored for them as they continued to travel into the unknown? These questions of coarse could only be answered as time passes by. They were in some sort of inter-dimensional vortex as their bodies passed through it at great speeds. Some closed their eyes, not able to handle these settings as they passed through. Leomon and Renamon held tight to their partners as they we're frighten from the experience. Takato however kept his eyes open to feel and see the trip he was taking. Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye. He had imagined a shadow, speed on through to pass them. It was probably nothing, but Takato couldn't help but feel like it was a calling of something. Soon enough however, the end of the vortex had finally come.  
  
The images now began to reform as the settings were now beginning focused. Takato gasped as he saw he was several feet in the air. He looked to the side to see his companions along with him. It was like he was falling from the sky and onto the brown lifeless ground.  
  
"No way." Takato thought as they began to descend towards the floor. Suddenly Guilmon shouted, "Takato! The bread!!!" he looked over to see his backpack open and out flew all of the food they had packed for the trip. Guilmon tried to reach out for it, but it didn't do any good.  
  
The thrill and fear had overcome all of them as well as the digimon. They just couldn't believe where they were and felt completely helpless. They were going to fall from the sky and probably die when they hit the floor. The digimon had nothing to protect their tamers. One by one they fell unconscious for various reasons. Some was from fear of altitude; some was for fear of falling from their position, but the rest was from fear of their lives and others. It seemed liked a lost cause for there chances of surviving when they hit the ground was very slim.  
  
Back on the ground however, there stood a being leaning against a boulder. Squinting his eyes he saw the ten figures fall from the sky. A strong gust blew within the digital world as it ruffled through the being. A few digipackets flew on by as the being persisted to stare above. Continuing to just lean he put his hand into the satchel that was tied around his waist. Drawing out a small round and golden instrument outlined with silver. In the middle of it was a unique symbol impressed into it, also made with silver. He repositioned his fingers and triggered a small clasp on the side opening the covering to reveal what was inside.  
  
"Right on time." the figure closed the pocket watch and placed it back in his satchel.  
  
The wind blew once again, but when it had done the figure that once stood against a boulder was fading away. A blue aura surrounded him and slowly began to become transparent and finally vanished completely only leaving small traces of blue energy.  
  
The whole group was unconscious except for Takato. However, he was barely hanging on to his senses as his eyes began to close. He wouldn't allow himself to be over powered by this, but it seemed he had no choice. He would also be a victim to this and all he did was now delaying it. He finally shut his eyes and gradually became unconscious. The moment he had done so the figure that was once on the ground reappeared before them. He fell just as they were, but of coarse no one had noticed him. He looked to side seeing Rika and Renamon completely inattentive. With his two hands he form two clear white crystals in either palm. With their tips pointing directly to Rika and Renamon he threw them at great speed and it hit them directly.  
  
However the moment it had done so, they had been incased within a much larger crystal barrier that had some how been created. They were frozen within this barrier as they fell to the digital earth. The figure looked to another side seeing more of them falling. One by one the mysterious being entrapped them with a crystal barrier. Until finally, all that was left was Takato. He managed to approach young Takato and grabbed a hold of him. He looked down to see that they were close to the ground. While distracted for a little while Takato managed to slightly open his eyes.  
  
He had almost become completely lifeless, but he managed to regain some of it. His vision was a little blurry, but he saw him. The mysterious being that was holding him. The figure looked to see Takato almost coming to when he placed his palm at his face. Just as he had done to all the others a clear white crystal appeared at his hand. Levitating towards him, the moment it had touched Takato he was frozen and held captive within a barricade of crystal. The figure then teleported once again and let the ten beings fall to the earth. The only difference now was that they were safe.  
  
They hit the digital plain at great force creating small craters where they had landed. After time had passed by, the crystal coating that once shielded them melted away leaving no residue. However the group remained unconscious and rested upon the floor.  
  
Time had moved along, as a few hours had passed. Takato slowly opened his eyes to see he was on the floor looking above at a monumental site. It was like nothing Takato had ever seen, as he sat back and continued to stare. He looked above to see a large blue sphere floating as digital rings circled it. He also noticed purple energy pillars coming from the orb and striking down on the ground. On the ground, the stream of data would move about the digital plain.  
  
After Takato had enough site seeing he got up from where he laid. He had noticed that he was in a small crater. He questioned things; such as how had he been able to survive if he had really fallen from the sky. Not even a scratch on him, it was like nothing had touched him. He looked around seeing everyone else was ok and well. Noticing that Leomon was helping Jeri and Rika out of their resting places. Takato just couldn't explain it, but then an image came to him.  
  
Takato began to recall the last memory that he could remember. He was falling and a strange being and saved them all. He began to think about it, could it be true? Perhaps he was just dreaming, but it would explain how they managed to get down here in one piece.  
  
"Guilmon? Guilmon where are you?" Takato had finally questioned where his partner and friend was.  
  
"(Whine) The bread is gone." Guilmon replied, as he was saddened from what had happened.  
  
Takato comforted his friend as he finally got up and met with everyone. They looked around seeing their new surroundings. It was like nothing they had expected to see. Completely different from the real world as they were no buildings, no other signs of life, just a lifeless desert. The digimon had remembered it, all but Guilmon. The children of coarse had questioned many things. "What are those?" and "what do these things do?" questions.  
  
The digimon easily answered their curious questions as they continued to observe everything. On the mean time Takato checked the communicator that Yamaki had given them. When he had done so, no response had come from it. Concluding that it might have been broken when they cross dimensions, Takato placed it back in his pocket and forgot about it for now. They planted their banner upon the ground and continued to look around.  
  
Then one of them observed strange figures off in the distance. They had appeared to be buildings with satellite dishes on them. They asked the digimon what they were, but even they did not know what they were. After a small talk they decided to head towards it. As they were about to move on, something had bothered Takato. Something he couldn't explain very well, but it was sort of a calling. It was like the call he had received when he was crossing dimensions. He decided to ignore once again as the started to move. But it continued to pester Takato.  
  
"Takato." a voice called. Takato turned his head to see that nothing was there. His sudden pause alarmed the rest.  
  
"What's wrong Takato?" Henry asked  
  
"Hmm? Oh I just thought I heard something." Takato said  
  
"Takato." the voice beckoned again. Takato answered, "There! There it is again, can't you hear it?" Kazu walked over to him, "Dude, you feeling all right?"  
  
"I think we should go over in this direction." Takato responded as he pointed to a direction. "What? Why?" Rika questioned, "We just decided to go over there. Why on earth would you want to head over in that direction Takato? I mean there's nothing over there."  
  
Takato started to walk over towards it, "I don't know you guys, and I just think we should head over there. It's like something is calling to me and I just gotta see who it is." He now started to run towards it. Everyone was clueless to what was happening as Jeri shouted, "Takato! Wait!"  
  
He did not wait however; he just continued to run in his general direction. No one could do anything about it and they couldn't just leave him, so they decided to follow him. Rushing to catch up with Takato they now headed in the direction he had chosen.  
  
After some time had passed and Takato now just walked side by side the others. Seeing nothing too interesting except the usual lifeless desert. Everyone seemed a little on edge.  
  
"Great choice Sherlock, I'm so glad we choose this direction instead the one we ALL decided to take. Oh, I forgot, who was the one who decided to take this way? Oh yes, it was Takato." Rika said  
  
Takato was in no position to argue with her. He'd never really ever started a fight with her, besides of all the times when he insisted that digimon are living beings too, so he wouldn't want to start now. He just continued to ignore her and walk. However as the winds blew and small digipackets flew pass them, Takato started to doubt him self. Perhaps he WAS just imagining the voice.  
  
"What have I gotten everyone into?" Takato thought.  
  
Guilmon saw that Takato was trouble and so he started to walk a little faster until he caught up with him. "What's wrong Takato? You look so sad?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing Guilmon. I was just thinking that this was all just one big mistake." Takato said  
  
"I don't think it's a mistake Takato." Guilmon said as he made Takato feel better.  
  
Takato turned his head, "So you heard the voice too?"  
  
"Voice?" Guilmon responded, "What voice Takato?"  
  
Takato sunk his head low as he lost all his confidence. "Maybe we should just turn around now," he thought. Kazu who had over heard Takato and Guilmon's conversation shouted, "So did that voice tell you where the nearest card shop is?" Kazu laugh at his own little joke.  
  
Of coarse no one else laughed, as he remained there laughing in the silence of the group.  
  
"I don't care! I know I heard it." Takato shouted.  
  
"Calm down chummily, I was only kidding." Kazu replied back.  
  
Jeri walked over to him and placed her hand at his shoulder. "Don't worry Takato, I believe you." Takato looked up to see Jeri comforting him.  
  
"Thanks Jeri," Takato replied back.  
  
Rika suddenly interrupted the two, "This is great and all, but are we going stand here all day or are we going to search for Calumon. I mean that is the main reason why we did come here."  
  
"Rika's right, Takato. We have to stop fooling around and start searching the place." Henry replied  
  
"Momantai, Henry, Momantai. We'll find Calumon" Terriermon said.  
  
Suddenly a low rumble shook the ground they stood. All of them had felt it as they looked around to see what had made it. "What was that?" Kenta asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think I want to stick around to find out." Henry replied.  
  
The rumble continued as the floor shook. They again, looked around seeing nothing, but their familiar settings they had observed earlier. However, the rumble continued until they had finally realized that the minor tremor they were experiencing was coming from below, directly below. The ground started to crack and shake as a large beast came from depths of the underground. They all stepped away in separate directions as they saw the beast emerge.  
  
"Stand back Jeri!" Leomon shouted as he guarded Jeri as well as Kenta and Kazu.  
  
"What is this?" Henry said as he held up his green D-Power. Within instants an image appeared out of his device showing a picture of the creature. "Drimogemon, champion level. His attacks are Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone."  
  
"Me and Renamon can handle this." Rika shouted, "Renamon, walk all over him."  
  
"It would be my pleasure Rika." Renamon responded.  
  
Renamon leaped out towards the mole like digimon. Gracefully she jumped kicked him right at his face. Drimogemon's face swerved at the kick as Renamon backed flipped and landed back on the ground. Drimogemon now was pretty infuriated as he started to spin the drill on the tip of his head. He was preparing to attack her back. He left the safety of the hole he had dug and lunged for Renamon. Easily Renamon dodged the attack as she leaped backwards. Using her feet, she dug them into the ground giving her a good kick off and countered. She punched him again at his face causing him to swerve again from impact.  
  
Takato shouted, "Rika! Use this card!" He then threw a modify card at Rika.  
  
Catching the card that Takato had given she looked at it and decided to use it.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Power activated!" Rika then slashed the card through her blue D-Power.  
  
With the effects of the card in play, Renamon was now powered up giving her a boost to aid her in her following attack. She leaped into the air as she floated there as she crossed her arms. A glimmer of light appeared in front of her crossed arms as the light gathered into a ball. She then opened her arms as the ball of light shattered into sharp pieces levitating around her.  
  
With a look in her eye she shouted, "DIAMOND STORM!"  
  
The floating pieces around reigned down in a barrage of solid sharp light as they hit Drimogemon at full force. The pieces covered him as he took every hit and with the power boost she had received, the poor Drimogemon had been beaten.  
  
He was lucky that the power had not deleted him, but merely knocked him out. He lay there, completely beaten down. Normally Rika would tell Renamon to finish him off and load it's data. However, Rika had a new understanding for digimon. She understood that they were living beings, not just packets of meaningless data.  
  
"Nice job Renamon," Rika complemented her partner's victory. Renamon turned her back to fallen Drimogemon as she started to walk towards the others. She was the victor of this match as everyone was pretty much impressed with her talents.  
  
Suddenly something happened, something that no one could have predicted as Guilmon's eyes turned solid yellow and started to growl. Takato was trouble by this; he knew that whenever he had done this something bad was about to happen. He turned and asked, "Guilmon, what's wrong."  
  
He continued to growl as he muttered, "Something's coming."  
  
"What? Something else is coming?" Takato replied  
  
Guilmon was quite right, but he was unable to know what. He had sensed something, but wasn't too sure what it was. All he knew was that it could be something that could hurt Takato and everyone else. The voice that Takato had heard earlier had called again, "Takato." He was pretty shocked as looked around seeing nothing. "Who's saying that?!?" he shouted out loud.  
  
"Hey you guys, was it just me or did you hear that too." Henry said.  
  
"I don't believe it, Takato was right. Some one is calling him." Kazu said  
  
Takato continued to look around seeing nothing out of the ordinary and Guilmon continue to growl. And then it happened, the event that they had been waiting for. A blue tare cut down in the middle of the digital plain. It was like the sky was being torn apart as small blue lighting struck from the tare. It started to be pulled apart as it grew and created a circular gate right before them. They were all in awe and confused from the site as something started to emerge from the blue portal.  
  
They began to see a youth step out of the tare wearing quite a unique set of clothing. He wore loose black pants with brown metal-plated boots. He didn't wear a shirt, but he had an open white sleeveless robe that almost came down to his ankles. We had on black armbands and a long white bandana on his forehead, slightly long black hair and dark brown eyes. In hand was a gnarled brown staff with what it looks like a clock infixed at the tip. On his waist was a small brown bag tied around him. He then completely stepped out of the portal and look towards the group with a rather serious face.  
  
The group still on their guard as they were prepared for anything that the mysterious being could throw at them. The portal was still opened as the being looked down upon him and waved his hand over Drimogemon. On instant, Drimogemon started to fade and disappear turning into a ball of light and then floated to the open portal and quickly, the portal closed.  
  
They had a feeling of amazement and fear running throughout their bodies. They had witness this being do a mere hand gesture and the champion level digimon they had battled, disappeared right before their eyes. How could they defend themselves from some one with that type of power? The digimon put up their guards and placed the children behind them. They were ready to defend them at all cost from the wraith of the figure.  
  
The being rested his staff at his right shoulder as he continued to stare at them with a serious face. He shifted his eyes from left to right, observing all the digimon and children before him. The wind blew once again as it made his bang go across his face. Unexpectedly the figure smiled at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were at ease as he replied, "Hey, how are all of you doing?"  
  
It was a complete surprise as the figure continued to smile at them at a calm and collective way.  
  
"What? Who is this guy?" was probably a question in everyone's mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

The being continued to smile upon the group. Having a calm disposition while the group had a shock and confused look upon their faces. Who was this strange youth that had just appeared before them? He seemed friendly, but was that just skin deep. Perhaps he's an enemy trying to lure them into a trap? Takato was the first to speak, "Uh.hey?"  
  
"Well it's about time that one of you talk. I was beginning to think you lost you're voice when you fell from the sky. That was a pretty high elevation that you fell from."  
  
Rika interrupted, "Wait, hold on. You knew we did that?"  
  
"Of coarse, in fact I planned it out that you would arrive exactly at this time." The being pulled out from the small satchel tied to his waist a small golden pocket watch. Placing his fingers and triggering a latch as it opened to cover. "Yup, exactly on time."  
  
Takato suddenly said, "Hold on, I know I've seen you before. But I just don't know where." I smiled at his response and observation. Perhaps he would remember me, after all, I had saved their lives, more or less when they first arrive."  
  
Kazu whispered to Kenta, "What's with this guy anyway?"  
  
"I heard that you know. And the name is Chronos if wanted to know who I am." I replied  
  
"So what do you think? You think this guy is for real? I mean that was a really cool entrance that he made and that Drimogemon was real right?" Kazu continued to whisper even though I was well aware of his talking. I decided to just let them pretend that I didn't hear their whispers.  
  
"Tell me something, how old do you think I am?" I asked  
  
"Huh?" Henry asked. I could tell he was sort of confused by the question.  
  
I replied, "Seriously, how old do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know you look 18 or maybe 19 to me." Henry replied  
  
I let out a small laugh, "I'm actually 473 years old."  
  
"Ok now I know this guy is not for real." Rika said as she made her final decision upon me.  
  
I figured they wouldn't believe me. I mean in this reality, no one was really capable of that type of age. And to think, that I'm still pretty young to the council's eyes and all the others back in the time realm. It was sort of ironic in a way. Now, however was not the time to think of meaningless things. I was sent here on a duty and I intend to fulfill that.  
  
I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention, "Well I guess I should start to explain things around here. But I guess I should get everyone here, you're short about five people."  
  
"What? Short? What are you talking about?" Takato asked  
  
"You'll see in time." I began to chant an incantation spoken in an ancient dialect. I had memorized it completely as the council had instructed. My chanting continued as the tip of my staff glowed suddenly a strange white light. The louder I got the brighter my staff got as I continued to beseech the higher powers to hear my plea.  
  
Everyone was a little frightened to what I exactly was doing. I could understand that as I started to say the last remnants of the incantation. Saying the final words and completing the spell I raised my staff and slammed the hilt to the ground. It cause the a loud echoing vibrating sound as I shouted, "I SUMMON YOU GUARDIANS!!!" Back in the real world  
  
Yamaki, Riley, Tally, Janyu Wong (Henry's dad), and all the other monster creators were at a station discussing their plans. As they continued to talk and converse, something unexpected started to take place.  
  
"Yamaki! Something's happening!" Riley pointed to him.  
  
Yamaki turned to face Riley as he saw that she was pointing at him. He began to notice it too; small packets of light were beginning to form all around him. "What? What's happening to." The light enveloped him until he had completely disappeared.  
  
"What was that!?!" Tally shouted  
  
"I don't know, but the same thing is happening to me." Mr. Wong replied as the light appeared on him again. It spread and covered his entire body, until just like Yamaki he too disappeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Riley said until she saw it right in front of her face. White light was appearing before her, as Tally shouted, "No, not you too Riley!"  
  
Riley tried her best to reach for a phone or something to do, but it was too late she had disappeared.  
  
In another part of the real world, Mrs. Nami, Takato's teacher was stuck at school grading papers. She had already seen the children run off into the digital world and could do nothing to stop them. She didn't know exactly what to do, so she just decided to keep her mind preoccupied and get back to work. While she was writing down a few comments, something troubled her.  
  
"I have to stop worry about them. They said that they were going to be fine, even that little digimon said don't worry."  
  
She got out of her chair as she walked over to the window. "Just please be safe." however, after a few moments past by, her worrying was the least of her troubles as a sudden bright light surrounded her and she faded away, taking her away from her safe class room.  
  
Within a small dojo an elder man sat down at a coffee table. He slipped from his cup some tea as he continued to relax and be at ease. He was dressed in a sort of odd way, but it seemed only proper with his line of work. He teaches martial arts at his dojo to young and old students. One of his favorite students was a young boy around thirteen, he had blue hair and is very determine in his studies. He took a sip at his tea once again, "I know of you're exploits Henry, I wish you luck." Even though there was no one in the room, he felt only necessary to say something on behalf of him. He knew however that Henry was special. Knowing that he and his friends were destined to do great things. Call it a hunch, but Sensei seemed a lot more in tuned with the things going around him.  
  
However what was about to happen was something he couldn't prepare for. He got up after he had sensed it. He had felt a presence in the room that had just entered. He looked around to see nothing, but he still knew it was there. It was way too late for him to do anything about it as he soon observed it was happening to him. The ominous white light appeared right before him and it quickly surrounded his whole body. Soon enough, he had disappeared from the dojo to a place he did not know.  
  
Somewhere quite far away, was a normal boy. He had brown hair and about the same age of Takato. He was watching TV seeing the destruction that was cause by that enormous boar. He had family down there and worried for their safety. The boy had an Uncle and an Aunt as well as a cousin. He hasn't seen them in a while, but he was sort of close to his cousin. After all family was family. As he continued to see the last remnants of the burnt and destroyed city he replied, "Takato.hope you're all right dude. I'd hate to see you caught in all this. What was that thing anyway? Could it have been a digimon? That'd be cool if it was, but."  
  
He looked around his house seeing his white jacket. It wasn't necessarily cold out, but he'd figured to wear it anyway. For some reason he had a strange feeling come over him. Something that told him that danger was coming and that he should be prepared. Little did he know, the young boy had no clue what was in store for him. He had a destiny just like Takato did and soon they would cross. Sooner then expected as he walked over to a mirror. He looked at himself not knowing what this feeling he felt was. It was like something deep inside of him was just telling him to do something.  
  
As he continued to look at himself when his eye caught a hold of a glimmer of light. Thinking it was just a glare from the mirror, he readjusted the mirror, but still the light shined. Suddenly the light began to spread until it was fully covering apart of his body. He knew it wasn't a glare anymore as he looked down and saw the light actually on him and spread and surround him. He turned to call for his mother's help, but disappeared before he could get the chance.  
  
His mother voice called to him, "Kai? Kai where are you?"  
  
Back in the digital world  
  
Takato and the group continued look at me as I stood there. A few moments had passed after I had cast the incantation. Everyone just stood there as nothing had happened. Finally I moved as I lifted my hand again. I opened my pocket watch and looked at time as a few more seconds passed.  
  
"So was this supposed to do anything either then put up a light show?" Kazu asked  
  
I lifted my finger symbolizing to hold on. "Wait, just a few more seconds."  
  
Everyone started to look around seeing still nothing happening. Suddenly, something unexpected had started to take place. A series of separated light appeared in a line before them. There were five strands of light, growing and increasing until images could be seen through them. They were vague at first, but soon they became clear. The light faded revealing five beings emerging from the light, eyes closed and what appeared to be sleeping.  
  
Henry was the first to speak, "Dad? Sensei?" "Look its Mrs. Nami!" Jeri shouted  
  
"Mr. Yamaki?" Takato replied and then looked to the side, "Kai?"  
  
He looked to his side to see Yamaki's assistant was by him. Takato however never got a hold of what her name was. It didn't really matter; all of them knew who they were with the exception of Kai and Sensei. Only Takato and Henry knew who they were. They were completely taken by surprise to see their friends and family appear before them. As they helped them off their feet, Henry was the first to react and respond.  
  
He shouted, "Why have you brought them here!"  
  
"Calm down my young friend, I'll explain my actions in good time." I replied calmly. The grown ups however had a different disposition on their recent transportation. Mrs. Nami asked, "What happened? Where are we?"  
  
Jeri was the first to calm her down, "Don't worry Mrs. Nami, you're with us."  
  
Kai replied, "Takato? Is that you? Whoa dude, I haven't seen you in a long time. I mean what's the good of having a cousin if I can't see you once in while."  
  
"Uh.it's good to see you too, Kai. But I don't think this is the best place to meet up again."  
  
"Henry what's going on? Where have we been brought to?" Mr. Wong asked. Sensei also added to Mr. Wong's questions, "Indeed Henry, what IS going on. It was just a few moments ago I was in the dojo sipping my tea when I was transported here. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and took me to this place, where ever this might be."  
  
"Hey that happened to you too? Awesome!" Kai replied Henry answered them. "Listen! I wish I could tell all of you what is going on, but I don't even know how you got here or why you were brought here. All I can tell you is that we're in digital world now." Yamaki looked around in awe as he heard Henry answer this. "So this is digital world. I never thought I'd see this place. So, this is where all the digimon came from."  
  
"Sir, I don't think this is the right time to make observations." Riley informed.  
  
I had to interrupt, "See that is where you are all wrong. This isn't the digital world."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Takato asked. "This has to be the digital world."  
  
Sensei walked over to Henry and asked, "Who is this Henry? A friend of yours?"  
  
"Let me explain, now that you're all here I can begin. Don't worry I can answer all you're questions, just give me the time to explain my story." I started. They all looked to each other and had agreed to my terms. Some sat down and others stood up, but the story I had to tell was quite long. I myself sat down as I was prepared to tell my story.  
  
"Ok, now let us begin. I think what you're most interested in was when I said this isn't the digital world. Well I'm telling the truth, cause I've been there and this isn't it." Henry asked, "But if this isn't the digital world, where are we?"  
  
I replied, "I'm getting to that, just sit back and relax. You see, back in the digital world a new type of creature appeared out of nowhere. No one really knew what it was, because it wasn't identified as a digimon. They decided to give it a name and called them Digi-gnomes. They didn't pose a threat, so the guardians of the digital world didn't bother with them. However, they were fascinating creatures, capable of doing multiple things. One of which was to open a portal between dimensions. That's how they managed to keep the portal functioning between yours and this dimension."  
  
Suddenly, a small being appeared and descended upon the ground towards us. Everyone was quite surprise as it was something that no one had seen. Rika held up her D-power getting no reading on it. "What's wrong with this thing? Why am I not getting any data on this." Rika complained  
  
"I was wondering when you're going to show up." The small creature landed on my shoulder and perched upon it. "Heh, you wouldn't get any data on this. It's a Digi-gnome, don't be alarm thought. As I said before they're rather harmless." I patted it on its head as it continued to play around.  
  
"You see these creatures opened a portal between this dimension and the true digital world. That is why I said that this isn't the true digital world." I continued to pat the small digi-gnome.  
  
Takato asked, "But if we're not in the digital world, then were are we?"  
  
I got a little distracted, but soon attended to Takato's question, "Good question Takato. This dimension was just another empty shell."  
  
"Empty shell?" Henry asked  
  
"Not all realities have life within them. Whenever a dimension has no signs of life we use the term empty shell to classify it being lifeless." I explained.  
  
"But if this is a reality that's lifeless, how do you explain the digimon?"  
  
The Digi-gnome flew off my shoulder and started to circle me. I figured it was just fooling around I should continue to answer their questions, "Remember, I told you that the Digi-gnomes had created a portal between here and the digital world. Many digimon were drawn by the mysterious portal and came here to this dimension. In fact, the portal remained undiscovered for six months; anyone who would go near it would be sucked into it. By that time, numerous digimon fell victim to it's power and were transported here against their will."  
  
Rika asked, "But if all the digimon came through, why don't they remember it?"  
  
"Good question, but I have an answer for that one. Unlike the power we wield, the Digi-gnome's gateways are very unstable. If you were to step through it, it would result in many devastating effects. One of which was memory loss. I can prove my point by asking one question to all of you're digimon. What was the first thing you remembered?"  
  
All of the digimon were clueless on what to say. Their past was something they couldn't actually recall. I replied, "Can you remember when you were ever in your in-training forms?" None of them answered back. "I prove my point. It is because that part of you're life was erased from your minds. It's true however some digimon could remember their past. The reason for that is because they were truly born here. Over time, of coarse digieggs would be form. You can't really put a pause on the creation of life, even if you're on a different dimension."  
  
Kenta asked, "But if they came from a portal, couldn't they just go back."  
  
I shook my head, "It's because of one of the effects of the Digi-gnome's gateway. The portal they opened was a one-way trip. Anything that went in wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. I managed to protect you're memory and appearance when you went through the recent portal"  
  
Rika finally asked, "So then what's the deal with Calumon? How come our digimon could only digivolve when he's around?"  
  
"Oh, Calumon, yes I remember him. You see the digimon here are unable to digivolve because this isn't their natural plain. I had told you before that there are many effects of the gateway. One of which was the light of digivolving. Most of time, when a digimon went through the gateway, it would result in their next stage. However, when that had happened, the light of digievolution was separated from each digimon. Within the gateway, the light continued to grow and accumulate until it had form your little friend, Calumon. The reason why he was sent to your world was because his genetic make up was different to the digimon. This resulted in his body shifting to another reality, your reality."  
  
Henry now had another question, "Why are you telling us this anyway?"  
  
"Because it is necessary. The true digital world is at stake and you might be their last hope. I was sent here by my superiors to help guide you there. Normally I would hide my identity to all of you, but this certain task requires that I would have to reveal everything. You see, when a large portion of digimon were beginning to disappear the four guardians of the north, south, east, and west went to investigate the problem themselves. However, they couldn't leave the digital world defenseless, so they called upon the digidestined to protect the digital world in their place."  
  
Kazu shouted, "Hold on, you mean there really is a digidestined, just like in the shows."  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I though we were clear on that topic that they were in the digital world."  
  
"Wait, just one minute." Rika interrupted, "How is it possible that digimon, a TV show, could be real? I mean I know digimon are real, but come on. People like Tai, and Matt?"  
  
"Do you believe that only digimon crossed the threshold of the portal?" I asked her. "Only one however had stumbled upon it and was transported. Just like Calumon, he was sent to the real world, but something had happened. The effects of the portal had altered his mind and thoughts as well as his appearance, however it left knowledge of digimon and digidestined untouched. Of coarse that was only seemed like an idea to him. Digimon were no realer to him then his own illusions. However he created a show about it and I'm sure you've all watched it."  
  
"So they do exists," Takato replied.  
  
I answered, "Yes, it's a dream come true in your case isn't it?" I continued on, "Well, now that we've gotten that cleared up, I'll continue. The guardians or sovereigns of the digital world crossed and had lost their memories of the old digital world. However they still had the sense of duty deep within them, they had decided to protect this world just as they had done. However, there was actually something manipulating this whole situation. It was probably the one who had brought the Digi-gnomes to the digital world in the first place. In hoping that they would create that portal and entrap the sovereigns. Now, the digidestined fight this unknown evil back there. They had sealed off the gates between their world and the digital world and only six digidestined fight the evil. Now, are you ready to help them?"  
  
Everyone seemed pretty convinced to what I was saying. All of them, but Henry as he came up with one final question, "I believe what you're saying, but that doesn't explain why you brought our friends and family here into this world."  
  
"I was hoping someone would get to that. Be prepared for this, cause this little explanation has got a kick to it. The Digidestined knew that they would eventually be over power, so they needed to get help. They figured if the digimon had passed through there was bound to be someone who could help. It is sort of like calling for back up and reinforcements. That's where you come in. However the question of how they could signal them was still unanswered. Gennai had proposed to send the younger digidestined, in hopes that they would have the power to get help. Gennai created a device that would allow them to store their digimon within them and would be reawaken after they had realized their mission."  
  
Henry asked, "But wouldn't their memories be erased just like all the others?"  
  
"Normally yes, but Gennai was quite clever. The same device that allowed them to harbor their digimon within them also protected their memories. Sure the effects of the portal still made them forget about things, but instead of erasing them, it simply just buried them. All that would take for them to remember was a simple trigger that Gennai had devised. The portal however had other effects then just simply erase of memory. Just like the first one who crossed, their appearance had changed as well." I got up and turned my back to them as I started to walk in the opposite direction. "So uh.what's this trigger anyway?" Takato said.  
  
I suddenly turned back around and held my staff above my head. "It's this." my staff began to glow the same white light as before. As it grew it soon blasted away from it into five beams and headed straight for the unexpected group. Everyone turned his or her heads as Kai, Mrs. Nami, Mr. Wong, Yamaki, Riley and Sensei were all hit by my energy.  
  
I screamed, "Awaken! Digimon Guardians!"  
  
They all closed their eyes and started to float. Their arms were apart as they were in some sort of trance. Something started to happen as small packets of data appeared at the center of their chest. Data was gathering right at that spot, as everything seemed to be happening so fast. What was going on? Their question would soon be answered as the data began to take shape.  
  
Finally they had emerged. Five beings appeared and leaped from where they were and landed as the children/adults returned back on the safe ground.  
  
Veemon replied, "Yes! Free at last!"  
  
"My that was rather uncomfortable." Hawkmon said as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Tell me about it," Armadillomon said as he agreed with Hawkmon.  
  
Patamon started to stretch his wings as he said, "It's good to be out again."  
  
"Wonder where we are?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Good question" Gatomon said back.  
  
I approached them as I replied, "Well I see the digimon are ok. Ah, I see that the digidestined are changing as expected. This shouldn't take very long."  
  
The tamers and their digimon were in awe to see their friends and family changing right before them. The winds blew once again as their appearances faded away in the breeze. They're buried past which they didn't even know they had, now was reawakening to them. Everything was coming back to them as their lives now and their lives of the digidestined collided with one another. Finally, they began to get back up onto their feet revealing their true selves.  
  
The tamers started to walk towards them. Jeri was the first to speak, "Um.Mr. Yamaki? Mrs. Nami? Are you all right?"  
  
Where Mrs. Nami once stood, emerged a young girl about the age of eleven. She had brown hair, wore long pink gloves, yellow shorts and a small device around her neck. "Jeri, I think you should call me Kari for now on. Hey TK, glad to see you again." Kari replied casually  
  
"Oh hey Kari. I guess you already know who I am." TK fixed his white hat that he had on and extended his hand for a friendly gesture. While Jeri extended her hand back, Takato approached his cousin and Riley, Yamaki's assistant. Takato faced him and asked, "Umm.you guys ok there?" Davis replied, "Well that felt sort of weird, but I guess that was worth it." He stood up and adjusted the goggles on his head. He dusted his jacket off as he turned to hear another voice.  
  
"Just be happy Gennai didn't mess up on anything. Whoa hat hair." Yolie said as she removed the helmet from her head letting down her long purple hair dangle in the winds.  
  
Henry walked to his Sensei as a little boy got back up on his feet. "That was a trip. Too bad I'm a kid again. Oh well, I guess being a kid is better then being an old man." Henry then turned to face his father. He asked, "Dad? How can you be."  
  
"Ken," He finished his sentence, "I know son. Um, maybe I should call you Henry; after all you're about two years older then me. I know this must be hard for you, but you must understand Henry, we didn't even know about this until now."  
  
It was like they had all completely changed into another person. The people they had seen on their favorite TV shows was now before them. The tamers didn't know what to think of this. They actually had mixed feelings of excitement for obvious reason, but they also had a feeling of fear. It was actually quite understandable, if you find out that you're friend or family member wasn't really who they were. The digidestined however were taking this quite well. Instead of staring and gawking at their other guests, they knelt down and greeted their digimon. Laughing and warm welcomes could be heard from them as they continued to enjoy another's company.  
  
Kazu however was the first to speak up, "Oh this is so COOL! You guys are really here, the digidestined! The people who defeated Myotismon and united the digital world with the human world!"  
  
Davis replied, "YUP! That's us alright!"  
  
"Way to be modest Davis." TK replied as Kari giggled a bit.  
  
Takato was the next person to speak, "I can't believe this is really happening!"  
  
"Don't get too excited Takato, I mean it's just us." Yolie said to him. "I'm still Riley, but I'm also still Yolie. And Cody here is still Henry's Sensei, but he's also Cody too." Cody nodded in agreement. The Digi-gnomes fluttered away and left the group as I started to walk over towards them, "Well, now do you believe my story?"  
  
Finally something hit Takato as a lost memory had entered his mind, "Wait! Now I remember where I saw you!" I turned my head to see what he was talking about, "When we were falling you were the one who saved us. And your voice, it was the same voice that was calling out to me!"  
  
"A little bit late on that, but that's ok. Are you ready to step through the portal to help the others?" Rika asked, "But I thought the portal was a one-way trip?"  
  
"Ah, that's where I come in. That Drimogemon I sent was actually a test for you. I sent it right back into the digital world. You see I can open portals, but since I'm not going with you and because you're a fairly large group, I'll need someone with the same abilities like mine to be in the other dimension." I started to walk towards the area where the gate once stood. I placed my hand at my forehead and said aloud, "Gennai! Can you here me?"  
  
"Gennai?" all the digidestined and tamers replied.  
  
I turned as I was a little surprise, "Oh didn't you know? Gennai use to be a sage of time; one level higher then me, cause I'm only a keeper. Because he fondled over the digital world so much, he decided to relinquish his duties and stay to protect her. Of coarse he had to forfeit most of his power, he still has this little tiny ability to connect gateways. So are you ready?"  
  
Kazu shouted, "Count on it!"  
  
I turned again, "I'm sorry Kazu, Kenta. But you cannot come along on this journey. You have not acquired your digimon yet and being that as it may, you can't really help out this time. I truly am sorry, but I was only sent to gather the tamers and the digidestined."  
  
"Bummer dude." Kazu muttered. Kenta as well had a sad look on his face. I raised my hand to where the portal I had stepped out. Hearing Gennai's voice to say he was ready as well I started to summon the portal once again. The blue tare cut down the middle of the digital plain as thunder and lighting emerged. It spread and opened until one could see the vortex and mystery of the gate.  
  
"Step through when you're ready. Good luck digidestined and tamers." I step aside and the group started to walk towards the portal.  
  
Ken replied, "Don't be afraid Henry, we're in this together." He could sense that his son was afraid as he was slightly trembling.  
  
"Come on Takato, you always were goofing around in school talking about digimon." Kari replied to Takato as he too was slightly shaking.  
  
"It might feel weird at first, but you'll get use to it. Don't worry." Yolie said to Rika  
  
TK looked over to Jeri, "Hey don't look so tense, you'll need all your wits for this one. Just relax"  
  
One by one the digidestined, the tamers and the digimon stepped through the gateway. The digidestined had already experience what a trip the gateway was, but the tamers and their digimon were in for a ride of their lives. Just as Yolie had said to Rika the feeling was weird, but almost impossible to describe. The feeling of your body passing between worlds, phasing every molecule of your body to reappear once again in a different reality. The last ones to enter the gate were Kari and Gatomon. Kari felt it was a little polite for her to let everyone go before she would and plus she still had a little of her teacher instinct within her. Usually the teacher would go last to see that everyone had arrived.  
  
They were about to step through when I called out, "Gatomon.Kari."  
  
They turned to see me standing there, "Yes? Chronos right?" Kari asked  
  
"Um.be careful you two." I stuttered.  
  
"Uh.ok." Kari replied as she started to walk towards the portal. Gatomon had followed her lead, but right as she was about to step through she turned her head to gaze upon me. "Could it be." I replied, "Go on.your destiny awaits you Gatomon."  
  
She turned her head back and steps through leaving me alone with Kenta and Kazu. They shouted, "Good luck you guys! Sorry we can't join you!"  
  
As they were screaming I muttered to myself, "Don't worry Gatomon.I will protect you with all my power and strength no matter what the cost may be."  
  
"Dude you say something?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, that reminds me I have to get you two home safely." I replied.  
  
The portal closed as I started to hear the voice of the council speak within my head. It beckoned, "Have you completed the task keeper?"  
  
I said back, "Yes I have. I'm actually quite surprise that you allowed our identity to be discovered by these creatures of this world."  
  
"We had no choice keeper. If they do not stop this evil, we sense that it will continue on a never-ending rampage on other worlds. We have witnessed its power over portals, which is our greatest threat. It will start there first, and it would be wise to destroy it before it could have the chance to spread."  
  
I asked, "Then shouldn't we aid them on their quest by joining the fight?"  
  
"We are still bound by the dimensional laws set thousands of years ago. We must remain only as guides and protectors, nothing else. We are ready to begin the next part of the plan. Are you ready to continue keeper?"  
  
I nodded and replied, "Yes, I will first get the two children out of this dimension and return back to the time realm. As you have instructed I will rejoin the others in the digital world and act as their guide." "Very well Keeper."  
  
Kenta asked me, "Um.who are you talking to?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nobody, are you ready to leave?" According to the rules of portals I couldn't create a direct connection between dimensions. It was just too risky that one could be sucked in by accident, so instead all portals would go to the time realm. Then from there, you could select your destination. Fortunately for me the Digi-gnomes had already created a portal between their worlds. All I had to do is reopen it. I placed my hand on either shoulder of Kenta and Kazu.  
  
"Hope you guys like teleporting." They turned their heads in surprise. I simply smiled back at them as we began to fade and disappear into the wind. All that was left of us were lost traces of useless energy. Suddenly however, the moment we had left, something began to happen to this dimension. Digipackets began to slowly drift away as well as the data streams moved very sluggish as they shot towards the ground. It seemed like the reality itself was slowing down and it was effecting every aspect of it. The question still remained, what lies in store for the unique band of digimon, tamers, and digidestined? Their journey had officially begun as they traveled through the vortex. 


	3. Chapter 3

Takato slowly opens his eyes as he found out that he was on the floor. He put his hand to head as he had minor pain as he asked, "Where are we? What happened?"  
  
Suddenly a voice replied, "Here Takato let me help you up."  
  
"Huh? Oh thanks." Takato held out his hand, as he really didn't know who was addressing him. When he finally recovered and his vision focused. The moment he saw who had helped him up he was slightly stunned as he unexpectedly jumped back.  
  
"Hey it's you!" Takato replied  
  
I said back, "Yeah, it's just me. I'd think you'd be a little happier to see me. Well I see that all of you made it out of that portal safe and well. I just better check on the others just to make sure." I turned to see everyone still lying on the floor as I walked to each of them seeing if they were awake or not.  
  
"Hey! Welcome to the digital world!" I shouted trying to get them back up.  
  
The digimon managed to recover faster, I wasn't too surprise on that on account that they have done this before. Sure they didn't exactly remember it, but it's more experience then the children had. Renamon replied, "So this is the real digital world. It's strange that I don't remember any of it."  
  
"Ah it's good to be back home!" Veemon shouted.  
  
Leomon walked over to Jeri, "Come on Jeri, I'll carry you."  
  
Guilmon approached Takato, "So do you think there's any bread in this world Takato?"  
  
"Of coarse there is buddy. Just like Chronos said it's just liked the TV show." Takato replied  
  
As I kneeling to see that Cody and Armadillomon were ok, Ken repeated just as I had done with Takato only with Henry. He asked, "So you're all right Henry? That was sort of a strange trip."  
  
"Yeah I'm all right, dad. I mean, Ken." Henry replied as Terriermon climbed on top of his head.  
  
"Still having trouble with this I see." Ken replied  
  
Henry turned, "Yeah, sort of. I just can't get use to this."  
  
"That's alright Henry, you can still call me dad if you want to. Remember Henry, I'm still Janyu Wong and Ken Ichijouji."  
  
Henry dusted off his shoulder, "Yeah, thanks" he seemed to ignore Ken as he walked away from him. I saw them at the corner of my eye as I was tending with Cody. I'm not sure if Ken notices, but Henry is having a very hard time adjusting to these new settings. Perhaps though, I should keep my nose out of other peoples business and let them solve this on their own.  
  
Seeing that Cody was ok as I helped him up I started to walk in front of the group. I peered off in the distance noticing all of the surroundings of the digital world. I noticed the beauty it expressed as well as the destruction and chaos left by this mysterious evil. Whatever this was, I knew this isn't going to easy. This type of destruction made my first trip to the digital world seem like a walk in the park. "Hey Chronos, what'cha looking at?" Davis asked me as he approached me. Takato and Guilmon as well followed Davis as they headed to the front of the group. While still having my eyes looking in the distance I held out both of my arms on my sides.  
  
I informed, "Watch your step. We're on a cliff you know."  
  
"Whoa thanks, dude!" Davis said as my hand had stopped him.  
  
Takato looked at what I had looked upon. He gasped as he saw the darken areas, those where the places that the evil had destroyed. Dark smoke and ash was all that was left as Takato asked, "What happened to those places?"  
  
I muttered, "The plague that invaded this world."  
  
Suddenly a voice shouted, "Ah, so you've arrived."  
  
We turned our heads to see a young man wearing a white robe with a hood over his head. He pulled back his hood revealing a young man; short pulled back brown hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Good to see you again Gennai." I replied.  
  
"Hey it really is Gennai!" Takato shouted.  
  
I walked over to him as we began to converse. He began, "So you managed to convince them of the troubles here in the digital world. I'm actually quite impressed you managed to bring them here."  
  
"Thanks Gennai, I mean getting a compliment from a sage is quite an honor." I thanked him.  
  
He said in return, "Former sage remember, I've given up that part of my life when resigned from the council. Oh, speaking of the council they instructed me that you should see them before you start off in your journey."  
  
"Alright Gennai, fill them in on what's been happening. I'll get the rest of it from you after I come back from the time realm." I asked.  
  
Gennai said, "Alright."  
  
I turned to face everyone, "I'll be right back you guys. Gennai here will fill you in on what's been going on here in the digital world. So pay close attention."  
  
As I was about to summon the portal Gatomon walked over to me. I noticed her presence as I turned to face her, "Did you want something Gatomon?"  
  
"Uh, oh never mind. You just reminded me of someone I once knew." Gatomon replied  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I better be off." She returned back to the group as she started to pay attention to what Gennai was telling everyone about. I however knew much more then her. I knew who exactly she was talking about, but I wasn't about to reveal that to her. I raised my hand once again and began to summon the portal back to the time realm. I thought as the tare began to form, "I wonder what the council wants to talk to me about?" I stepped into the vortex and abyss and headed back.  
  
I appeared before the council in the bright and white corridor. I bowed humbly as they began to speak from above, "Keeper, I trust that your charges are safe and well."  
  
I replied, "Yes, they have arrived safely and are eager to begin."  
  
"Everything is going as plan, we've done our part. We rely on the strength of your charge to fulfill the task we have seen. However, we have some concern if they will be up to this mission."  
  
I replied, "I have no doubt in my mind that they will come out as the victor."  
  
"We feel reassured by this, but we still have our doubts keeper. Therefore, in order to further aid on their quest we send you."  
  
I was a little confused, "But I thought you did send me, as their guide of coarse."  
  
"We did keeper, but we are not talking about a guide. We are talking about a fighter."  
  
Now I was even more confused, "But when I said if we could aid them on the fight, you said the dimensional laws set thousands of years ago binds us from meddling in others destiny."  
  
"Quite right Keeper. We may be bound to send a keeper, but we are not bound to send a being of the same species. Just as we had sent you before and you took on a digimon form, so you shall do once again. Of coarse, we must take back most of the power you have learned here. But with you're training and talents you still will have a slight edge."  
  
I said, "So your going to send me as a fighter, but you'll going to take all my time abilities away?"  
  
"Not necessarily. We said most of your power, we are able let you use one of your time abilities once per day. You have mastered six of ancient techniques, astral shield, teleportation, pillage of time, recall, shadow phase, and stasis crystal. The moment you use one of these techniques you must wait another twenty four hours before you may use another."  
  
I couldn't actually believe it. I was happy to help Gatomon and everyone, but what they suggested was I was going to be a mortal again. Sure I could use all my time abilities, but only ONCE! Could I do it? I haven't been mortal for more then 400 years, can I start now? I'll have too, for Gatomon's sake and the whole digital world. I nodded as they opened the portal for me.  
  
"Go Keeper, obtain your previous form and aid the fight against the evil."  
  
I bowed humbly and stepped through. Along the way however a minor detail hit me, as I was about to arrive. I remembered that the council said to take on my previous form. "That means they want me to be, uh oh this can't be good."  
  
A blue tare cut down in the digital world. Thunder and blue lighting struck from the sides as it began to rip open forming a circular gate. Through the gateway, stepped out a youth clutching a gnarled staff. He jumped out and the portal quickly closes behind him.  
  
"Hello Chronos, that was quick." Gennai replied, "Oh don't worry I'm finishing up the explanation right now, I'll tell you about it as soon as I'm finished."  
  
"Thanks Gennai, but I have received new orders from." I rolled my eyes, as Gennai understood whom I was talking about. He asked, "And those would be?"  
  
I replied, "You'll see, cause I have to do this as soon as I arrive." Closing my eyes and clutching my staff I regain the information of the digital world. Using my staff to draw the power and data of this world a bright blinding light formed and began to cover my entire body. High- pitched emanations screamed from the light as my transformation began.  
  
Everyone was in awe as they saw the light surround me. Takato asked, "Gennai, what's he doing?"  
  
"I believe his transforming." He replied.  
  
"Transforming? Into what?" Rika asked.  
  
Gennai said, "I'm not sure, usually when this happen a person like Chronos would change into a being from this world. That's how they would help others undetected. Although, I'm not sure why he's doing this now. Perhaps these are his new orders."  
  
The light dulled and the noises soften as it was near completion. Finally I was done as I kept my eyes closed as I was now in a different form. Slowly my eyes opened revealing I was wearing a blue three-cornered hat with a skull placed on it. I had on a loose dull yellow jumpsuit with odd red markings here and there. I wore brown gloves and a blue cloak with mysterious markings within it. My staff had been transformed into a smaller golden rod with a sun-shape figure infixed on top. I had kept the same hair and eye color as well as my voice.  
  
I rested my staff on right shoulder as I stood before them completely transformed.  
  
"Hey it's Wizardmon!" Takato shouted.  
  
Gatomon had crushed looked on her face as she slowly approached me. Not necessarily a crushed, but a look of longing and awe. She walked over to me as she muttered, "Wizardmon? Is that really you?"  
  
I closed my eyes as I replied, "Yes Gatomon, it's me."  
  
She stood before me as she continued to look upon me as I blinked slightly. I couldn't even to begin to understand what she was feeling now. Seeing your love that you thought died trying to save you, right in front of you. I lowered my head feeling awful for her.  
  
She took one more step as our eyes slightly met now. Suddenly she made a fist out of her cat paw and swung right at my face as it sent be flying. I soared through the air as I hit the stone wall of the cliff we were standing at. She shouted, "You JERK! That's what you get for breaking you're promise." I was on the ground, as I didn't try to get back up for fear she'd hit me again.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari shouted as she protested her recent actions.  
  
"Well I had to Kari, it's the same Wizardmon we met four years ago when we faced Apocalymon." Kari replied, "Still Gatomon, that wasn't very nice to do. Especially if that's really him."  
  
I lifted one arm as I replied, "Yeah it's me." Veemon and Hawkmon rushed over to help me back up on my feet. "You all right dude?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I expected as much from her." I explained.  
  
"My, you took a direct hit in the face from Gatomon. Usually I don't see someone get back up so easily from that. Especially if she's really mad at you. I take it you know each other?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
I nodded to answer his question and said back, "Listen Gatomon, I know you're mad. But we have to put this aside for now cause we have a bigger problem to tend to."  
  
She shouted back, "NO! No we are not putting this aside. We are going to talk about this right now Wizardmon or Chronos or whatever you want to call yourself. Do you think you can just show up and I'll be able to forgive just like that! You got another coming if it's going to be that easy!"  
  
Jeri asked Kari, "What did he do, Kari?"  
  
"Well, as far as I can make any sense of this. The Wizardmon, which I'm guessing is him, supposedly died to save Gatomon and me from Apocalymon's attack. I also think they had a little thing for one another." Kari answered  
  
"Oh well that explains some things." Jeri replied  
  
Gennai intervene between Gatomon and me. "Hold on you two, it's pretty obvious you have some problems to deal with. But just as Chronos said Gatomon, we have to put them on hold. Now Chronos, why have you taken on this form? Is this part of the orders from." he rolls his eyes.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I'm suppose to help them in their fight against the evil." Suddenly a strange green aura appeared around me as it felt like something was being taken from me. A crystal appeared right in front of me as the aura was being drawn into the small figurine. As the last of the aura left my body, I fell upon my knees as I felt completely drained and was barely managing to get back up.  
  
The crystal suddenly floated to Gennai's hands as he caught it. He asked, "What's this?"  
  
I knew what had happened, "That's just my power of time sealed within that crystal. In order for me to fight with the group I had to give up that power. I believe they want you to keep it safe for me until I had finished my tasks."  
  
"So you're completely defenseless then Chronos?" Gennai asked.  
  
"No, I still have my power as Wizardmon and I am still permitted to use my six techniques once very 24 hours. So, I'll be fine Gennai, you don't have to worry about me."  
  
Gatomon muttered, "At the moment your fine."  
  
I pretended to ignore her comment as I turned to face the group. I replied, "So what did we discuss during my little leave of absence? Anything important instead of the usual evil plaguing a world?" Gennai walked over to me and placed his hand at my shoulder, "Basically I've obtain information that this dark entity is trying to obtain a powerful army. What makes this different then what either the digimon emperor or the dark masters did is it doesn't enslave the digimon. Instead it creates clones of them out of the data it's collected. I managed to find out that these clones aren't an exact copy of their real counter parts."  
  
I replied, "Just like before when I first came here. Apocalymon some how obtained the power to duplicate the dark masters, only they too were not perfect. Could they have some connection between one another?"  
  
Gennai replied, "Hmm.Perhaps, I wouldn't rule it out just yet, but for now we've formulated a plan. We've decided to split into two groups, one that I will aid and one that you will aid. We'll go out and obtain information on this plague and try to find the other six digidestined. However I'll only need four people. The places where we are going through are slightly hard to navigate around if I have a large group."  
  
I turned to face the group, "Any volunteers?"  
  
Everyone looked at one another not sure if they should or not. It was actually Cody who first steps out and raised his hand, "I'll go if anyone was waiting for someone to volunteer."  
  
"Well if Cody was brave enough to break the ice, I'll be there right with him." Yolie shouted as he walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on TK, I think you should go with us. Since were living around the same apartment and all."  
  
"Yeah TK, you should join the others." Davis replied.  
  
Kari placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry TK, I'll be all right. Yolie and Cody want you to go with them, why don't you?"  
  
TK smiled back, "Alright Kari, I'll see you as soon as we meet up again."  
  
"Well, I'll be the last person to join. It's not like you have a tamer yet." Jeri replied as Leomon followed her to the other side. "We're going to be all right, right Leomon?"  
  
Leomon answered, "Of coarse Jeri, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Jeri felt reassured that Leomon was going to protect her if anything bad would happen. She didn't really know what was going to happen, but she felt safe with Leomon being around.  
  
"Well I've got my team of four, let's say we'll meet tomorrow over there beyond that ridge."  
  
I nodded in agreement as the Gennai and his team of four turned around and started on their path down the cliff. I myself turned around to face my group of five, not counting the digimon. Since Gennai went that way we should head in the opposite direction. "Ok let's get moving.  
  
We moved down the edge of the cliff we were on as I saw that most of them were silent. Gatomon still sneered and avoid me. Henry and Ken still were pretty distant with one another. Rika stayed quiet as usual as Renamon walked besides her. As a matter of fact, the only people who seemed slightly cheery were Takato and Guilmon as well as Davis and Veemon. I myself wasn't much for some small talk. Unfortunately for me, I was about to get some talk after all as Kari walked up besides me.  
  
"Um, Wizardmon. I mean Chronos." Kari began.  
  
I decided to play along as it seemed easier, "You can call me Wizardmon for now."  
  
"All right, I was just wondering you still like Gatomon right?" She asked  
  
"What?" I was caught off guard by the question, "What makes you think I liked her in the first place?"  
  
"It may have been about four years ago, but I still remember that you had a crush on her. Remember, you admitted it to me before and then you saved her life all those times and even died.well.shielded us from Apocalymon's attack." Kari replied.  
  
I was a bit stuck, I was counting on that she hadn't remembered what happened those four years ago. In reality I still had something for Gatomon. It may have seemed like four years to them, but it seemed only a few moments to me. But I knew she had moved on in her life. She had other interest in her mind, beings of her own species. Although it's not everyday your love had come back from the dead, I just couldn't be apart of her life.  
  
"Kari, I know that you know we had something going on, but I just can't enter her life again. This time it might be for real, that I could actually die. I barely managed to get out of here the first time and that time I still had all my time abilities. This time, the evil much stronger and I'm limited to how I can perform my techniques. It would just be better if I wasn't distracted by Gatomon so I could focus better with the task at hand." I explained.  
  
Kari insisted, "But you still haven't answered my question. Do you still love Gatomon?"  
  
I looked to the side avoiding her, "Let's just continue on the path back down." I didn't want to admit it to her. Not now, I can't be distracted again. For this world and for Gatomon's sake, I'll keep my emotions to a dull roar. As we walked down the path Renamon quickly phased out and reappeared walking side-by-side Gatomon.  
  
"What do you want?" Gatomon muttered.  
  
Renamon replied, "I know you heard that. You heard your partner talk with him."  
  
"Yeah so? What if I managed to hear what they said, what's it to you?" Gatomon sneered.  
  
"I wish to know what your tamer wanted to know from Wizardmon." Renamon asked.  
  
Gatomon responded back, "Get one thing straight, Kari's not my tamer. She's my friend and she's a digidestined not a tamer like your partner."  
  
"I apologize then, but I wish to know if you still you still have feelings for Wizardmon?" Renamon asked.  
  
Gatomon turned her head to look upon the yellow fox digimon, "None of your business! Go meddle in someone else's life and leave me out of it. Just continue on the path back down."  
  
Renamon replied back, "You may not know it, but you can't admit it to yourself that you care for him deeply. Just like he can't admit it either. If you think I'm wrong, then why is it you say the same things as him and ignore the topic as much as possible? You have more in common then you think." she phased out and reappeared back to walking behind Rika. Gatomon looked the other way as she tried to ignore Renamon's comments.  
  
Rika adjusted her eyes, "What were you doing Renamon?"  
  
"I was just trying to find the truth Rika," Renamon answered.  
  
After our little episodes between Kari and me, as well as the little conversation between Gatomon and Renamon most of us stayed quiet until we reached the base of the cliff. The only other noises we heard were the talking between Takato and Davis. They talked all about their exploits and adventures, especially Davis as I saw he liked to brag. I happen to also notice Veemon and Guilmon talked somewhat on certain things. Between those four beings, it made up for everyone else's shyness towards others. I however continued to keep my mind focus on a certain goal. And that was to seek out who was destroying the digital world and its inhabitants.  
  
As we were at the foot of the cliff, I observed my surroundings seeing mostly the usual forest. It was actually quite a flash back to me as I remembered the forest from before. I remembered the times where Agumon, Gatomon, and me took on Puppetmon. I soon snapped out of it as I realized that I was daydreaming. I'll put the past behind me and continued my observation.  
  
Henry approached me, "So where are we suppose to go anyway?"  
  
I turned my head, "To tell the truth, I really don't know."  
  
"Oh great, now he tells us." Terriermon replied.  
  
"Well didn't Gennai say to try and find the six other digidestined?" Ken asked.  
  
I turned to face him, "That's right Ken, perhaps you could use your digivices to try and find where they are? I mean as long as they have a signal you can track them down right?"  
  
The tamers and the digidestined held up their devices around trying to pick up anything. Suddenly however something came into focus as my eyes wandered. It was something that didn't quite fit the natural scenery. It stood out as narrowed my eyes gaining better focus.  
  
"Hey what is that thing!?!" Davis shouted as he pointed towards where I was looking. It appeared to be five blue flickering figures. It was sort of hard to see with the sun directly in my eyes, but as I tipped my three- cornered hat as I made out what it was. I muttered, "Meramon."  
  
"Huh? What did you say Wizardmon?" Kari asked.  
  
I pointed, "Those are Meramon out there."  
  
Rika pointed her D-Power towards the figures. As she did this an small digital ring appeared revealing the a picture of a Meramon, "Let's see Meramon, a fire data type digimon, champion level. His attacks are fireball and roaring flame." She put her D-Power back down, "Nothing Renamon and I can't handle."  
  
"Wait," I placed my hand in front of her causing her to pause.  
  
"Wait? Why?" Rika asked.  
  
I pointed towards them, "This isn't the same thing as it is in your world. Digimon wouldn't attack unless they were either being controlled by a dark ring/spiral or if they were actually control spire digimon. I'm not saying they won't attack, cause there's something weird about this."  
  
"What do you mean Wizardmon?" Takato asked.  
  
I pointed to them, "Remember the image that came from Rika's D-power. It showed that the Meramon were actually red, orange and yellow. But take a look, they showing off a bluish flame."  
  
"So what's that have to do with anything?" Rika asked.  
  
"A lot, I remembered Gennai had told me that the dark entity had created clones of different digimon. However they would be deformed and have details opposite of their original forms. Those Meramon are showing those signs all too well." I explained.  
  
"Then why are you stopping us? We've handled champions before, it's not a big deal." Rika replied  
  
"I know what Wizardmon is talking about. It was just like before when he first showed up. The clones of the dark masters were a lot stronger. I take it your still in you're rookie form." Gatomon explained. It was actually a surprised when she spoke out. She hadn't said anything other then the usual "I'm going to kill you Wizardmon" phrase. She seemed to fully remember the journey we took.  
  
I replied, "I see you've remembered, Gatomon."  
  
"Tck.I remember a lot of things. Don't think that I remembered that piece of information because you were in it. That was just pure luck that you just happen to be in it. I don't even remember when you had a least some importance in my." Gatomon continued.  
  
"Ok I get it!" I interrupted, "Now let's just try and walk away undetected."  
  
No sooner did I saw that a blue fireball hurled right in front of me. I stepped back to see that the five Meramon who was just standing there a few minutes ago must have noticed us and decided to attack. Ken shouted, "So much for going through undetected! Wormmon are you ready!?!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!" a huge green insect emerged from Wormmon's light. He quickly took flight soaring high above. He then plummeted towards the earth as he dived down extending one of his arms out as a purple blade appeared on his arm.  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!" he aimed for one of the five Meramon, as had direct aim. Unexpectedly however, the Meramon that he was aiming for grabbed a hold of Stingmon's arm. Stingmon was caught as the sheer grip of the Meramon burned Stingmon's arm. Smiling in an evil way, the Meramon tossed him aside into a tree like it was nothing.  
  
"Stingmon!!!" Ken shouted as his friend was in trouble.  
  
Henry turned to his partner. "Ok, time to do our part Terriermon." He takes a card out of his pocket. He then took is green D-power and swipes the card right through. "Digi-modify! Digievolution activated!" With the swipe of the card Terriermon felt the power surge through his tiny body.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to.Gargomon!"  
  
The giant bunny emerges as he steps in front the children. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size you overgrown firefly!" He shouts as he puts his arms outward.  
  
"GARGO-LASERS!" a barrage of energy blasts fire from Gargomon's twin guns on either hand. Repeatedly firing, it seemed that he wasn't doing any good. It actually look like the only thing Gargomon was doing was making them angrier.  
  
Gargomon turns to Henry, "This can't be good Henry!"  
  
"Hey Takato! Let's do this!" Davis shouts as Takato nods. As Takato looked for the proper card Davis held up his D-3 as Veemon began to glow. Finally as Takato finds the card he was looking for their two digimon began to gain strength and power. "Digi-modify! Digievolution activated!"  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to.Growlmon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.ExVeemon!"  
  
The two giant dragon type digimon step side-by-side Gargomon. They were ready to do battle, but they were still pretty much out numbered. Kari replied, "Gatomon, you have to help them." Gatomon nods her head as she and I step forward to aid the other digimon. All that was missing to have an even team was one last candidate. It would certainly be a cold day in Hawaii before Rika would miss out on a fight. She takes out a card from her pocket on her belt. She swipes it through and shouts, "Digi-modify! Digievolution activated!"  
  
"Renamon digivolve to.Kyubimon!" the multi-tailed fox rushes forward to join us as we stared down upon our opponents. Many thoughts rushed through my head as to what will happen. I wasn't too sure if we were going to win or now. I didn't have the correct data to determine who was stronger, but judging on how well they took out Stingmon, we were definitely going to be in a fight for our life.  
  
"Alright everyone! ATTACK!" I shouted as we charged for the five standing Meramon. 


End file.
